haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Freak Quick Unleashed
” |"Henjin Sokkō" Kaikin}} is the forty-third chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 4th-5th double issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2013 series. Overview The match continues with neither side giving in. Hinata and Kageyama perfom a quick strike that leaves their opponents hanging and wondering if it was a fluke. Soon, Karasuno is able to pressure Date Tech into a timeout. When the match resumes, everyone on the court is focusing solely on Hinata, helping him fulfill his duty as the decoy. The Karasuno aces get ready for their turns to attack. Plot The match continues with everyone focusing mainly on Hinata. Kageyama watches Aone as he prepares to toss, thinking that no matter how much Aone tries to focus, he'll never be able to stop this attack. Kageyama sends the ball to Hinata at full speed and it flies onto Date Tech's court before any of the opponents can react. On the side, one of the Date Tech managers or coaches comments on the crude toss Kageyama used to throw off Aone. Oiwake states that despite the roughness of it, Hinata was still able to hit it. Since he has never heard of Hinata, Oiwake wonders if the toss was just a fluke. Back on the court, Tsukishima switches with Nishinoya. As he comes in, the middle blocker tells Kageyama that he wants his toss to be a bit farther from the net. Kageyama replies with an annoyed grumble and Tsukishima calls him out for it. Sensing Daichi's increasing anger, Tanaka rushes over to stop the argument. The game progresses steadily, with neither side giving in. One of Date Tech's managers or coaches remembers Kageyama's junior high behavior and comments on how the spikers used to never be able to hit his tosses. When he saw the quick strike earlier, he'd assumed Kageyama's bad habits had resurfaced, but Hinata could hit the ball easily. Aone, who had been switched out earlier, returns and faces off with Hinata. Hinata and Kageyama perform another quick strike, proving that it's not a fluke. Date Tech's soon forced into a timeout. Oiwake tells his players to mark Hinata instead of the toss in order to catch him. The members are astonished by the quick and compliment Hinata for being the only person who can perform it. At this point, everyone in Date Tech is focusing on stopping Hinata. The spectators are looking at him only, giving ample time for the other Karasuno members to plan their own attacks. The more Hinata stands out, the more successful the Karasuno aces' attacks will be. Appearances *Takurō Oiwake *Shōyō Hinata *Takanobu Aone *Kenji Futakuchi *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Daichi Sawamura *Tobio Kageyama *Asahi Azumane *Kōsuke Sakunami *Kaname Moniwa *Hajime Iwaizumi *Tōru Oikawa *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Sadayuki Mizoguchi *Nobuteru Irihata *Yū Nishinoya *Kei Tsukishima *Keishin Ukai *Kiyoko Shimizu *Yasushi Kamasaki *Yutaka Obara *Takahiro Hanamaki *Takehito Sasaya *Akira Kunimi *Shigeru Yahaba *Issei Matsukawa *Kōshi Sugawara (flashback only) Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Freak Quick Unleashed."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-5/12347 Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 5 Category:Chapters Category:Interhigh Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Date Tech